


Too Cute

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Aziraphale is too cute, Fluff, Gen, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale is just too cute for your own good.





	Too Cute

It’s been about a year since you’ve befriended the bookshop owner. And that in itself took you several months to accomplish. If it weren’t for your stubborn nature, it would have never happened. There was just something about him that drew you in. Whatever it was, it made you fall in love with him. You realized that exactly 37 days, 4 hours, and 22 minutes ago. You didn’t know the time in seconds.

You had decided to keep your feelings to yourself. It took you so long to become his friend, something that you most definitely cherished, and you didn’t want to risk running that friendship. Still, you couldn’t help the feeling of love that encompassed you when his bookshop came into your sight.

“Good morning, Angel!” you sang when you stepped into his bookshop. You had overheard one of his other friends call him that before and ever since that’s what you referred to him as. He’d always grow rosy and flustered when you did, it was too adorable.

“H-hello, [Y/N]!” Aziraphale called back. He was organizing some books in one of the corners.

You skipped up over to the blond and peered over his shoulder at the books he was holding. “Watcha got there?”

Aziraphale jumped and nearly dropped the books he was holding. His glasses fell down his nose. His entire face grew red. He looked over at you with his blue eyes wide. “Goodness! I didn’t expect you to be so close. Just some books I recently acquired. First edition!”

You giggled and gently pushed Aziraphale’s glasses back up. He sputtered to himself. It took everything in you from squealing and crushing him in a hug. He was too cute. It was almost too much.

“That’s very exciting,” you hummed. “Are they autographed?”

"Only one of them,” Aziraphale said with disappointment.

“Well, that’s alright,” you smiled. “It’s still amazing that you’re able to get so many of them signed! Even when they’re hundreds of years old.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale nodded, a small smile grew on his face. “I suppose it is.”

“But that does remind me!” You clapped your hands together and then reached into your bag. “I just so happened to find this while cleaning out my aunt’s attic.” In your hands was a book bound in leather. It appeared to be ancient but kept in relatively good condition. “It’s yours!”

"Oh…Oh my,” Aziraphale carefully took the book from your hands and looked at it with great admiration. “Thank you, [Y/N]. Is there anything I can do to thank you?”

“Nope! Just enjoy it!” you said with your smile widening. You glanced at your watch. “I gotta go. I’ll see you later, Angel!” You stood up and began to walk away. You looked over your shoulder to see the flustered angel. Laughing lightly, you quickly walked out of the shop.

\--

You were at St. James’s park. The leaves were changing in color. Some would drift down from the tree and vaguely saunter downwards until hitting the ground. It was a beautiful time of year.

“[Y/N]!” you hear someone call a name. Turning around, you saw Aziraphale jogging towards you. Immediately you felt love encompass you when you saw him. “Ah!” Aziraphale yelped and tripped over his feet and fell to the ground.

“Angel!” you shouted and ran over to him. “Are you alright?” You knelt down to him and helped him get back up to his knees.

He looked up at you with a shock expression. His eyes were widened and his mouth was held ajar. Then, his mouth slowly formed into a large, dopey smile. The blush that seemed ever-present didn’t fade away.

That was it. You couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ah! You’re too cute, I love you!” you squealed and tackled him in a hug. You wrapped your arms around him and gripped onto him tightly.

Then. You realized what you just did. You pulled away quickly and refused to make eye contact with him. You started to try to explain, “I-I mean, I’m…Please don’t let this ruin our friendship—"

“I love you, too, [Y/N],” Aziraphale breathed out. He gripped both of your hands. You looked at him in shock while he continued to smile at you. “All this time, I felt love coming off of you. I thought that you must have just loved my bookshop! But then, when you just saw me now, I felt that same love come off of you. And I realized! I realized that you must love me. I’m so happy, my dear.”

“O-Oh!” you stammered.

The same stupid smile that was on his face grew on yours. The pair of you leaned forward and rest your foreheads together. Just looking into each other’s eyes with those stupid, cute grins.


End file.
